


The Biscotti Incident

by Lill5680



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lill5680/pseuds/Lill5680
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi’s been in a real mood for cooking and decides to try cook some biscotti; what he’s also been in a real mood for is also Vampire Diaries.</p>
<p>Based on a true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biscotti Incident

After having worked all day long around the house – fixing various compartments and making sure other appliances are working – I’m more than looking forward to being able to relax and possibly browse my computer, probably even continue fixing Levi’s laptop. He’s managed to get a terrible virus on it so he’s asked me to fix it for him; I can’t say no to him, and why would I anyway?

Sitting down at my computer – it’s next to the bedroom and I can hear Levi in there watching that show that he’s been hooked onto recently, what was it again? Vampire Notebook? Vampire Diaries? Yep, that one. Vampire Diaries – I get started on fixing Levi’s laptop, thinking that I might as well get it over and done with so I can relax for the rest of the day. I check on his laptop and mess around with it for a bit, trying to see if I can find exactly where the virus is coming from when I smell it; something burning.

“Babe?” I call out to Levi first to see if he knows what it could be; he’s been in a real mood for cooking recently.

“What is it, Eren?”

“Are you cooking something?” My voice is patronising and worrisome, hoping that if he is, then the whole dish isn’t burnt to a crisp.

“Yea I am, why?”

“It’s burning.” As soon as I said it I hear scrambling off of the bed and he yells ‘shit’ as he bolts past where I’m sitting.

He often does this when he’s found a new show to watch and doesn’t stop watching it. He has a bit of a problem with binge watching once he’s hooked on a show, it was dreadful once we’d just gotten Netflix, nonstop binge watching of – and I’m not exaggerating – almost all the content on Netflix in a series format. He’d get near to nothing done, and if he was doing something, he’d have his tablet out and watch/listen as he works. It gets a bit frustrating sometimes since when he’s in these moods he barely pays me any attention.

I realise that he’s left his show running in his haste to get to the burning food and so I pause it for him before following him out to the kitchen to see just what it is he’s burnt. Walking down the short hallway to the crime scene, I see Levi leaning down over the open oven to see the damage done with a cringe on his face.

“I didn’t realise just what I’d done.” He says out of nowhere. Very telling Levi, I know exactly what you’re talking about.

“What?”

“I’d turned the oven up to the highest temperature so that it’d warm up quicker, but when I’d put the biscotti in, I didn’t reduce the temperature.” Wow. See, this is why it’s frustrating when he gets into his binge mode: he messes simple things up, and this one incident might not be something that’s uncommon, but it’s only one of a multitude of other instances.

“Is the food ok?” I stand just off to the side, the smell of burning food – and smoke filling the room – is too much on my nostrils. I’ve never been quite able to stand pungent smells too well.

“Yea, just some of them are charred.” Charred. How delicious. He takes out the baking tray after donning a pair of oven mitts and places it on a chopping board on the bench. Grabbing out some tongs, he takes out the most charred – burnt – pieces of biscotti and then replaces the tray back into the oven.

“Have you learnt your lesson?” He gives me a look of ‘what the fuck lesson are you talking about? Choose your words carefully’ and I laugh as I elaborate. “Make sure that you’re focused next time and don’t just run off to your show as soon as possible.” If looks could kill. They more than likely can if it is Levi. “We shall always remember this day, as the _‘Biscotti Incident Day’ TM_” As soon as I finish speaking, I run as I know that Levi is after me, which he is.

“You fucking little, punk ass, shit! Get back here!” He yells at me as he chases me around the apartment, me laughing and Levi yelling at me. I chant over and over out loud ‘Biscotti Incident Day’ as I laugh and it just angers Levi more and more, also making me just a tad terrified of what he’ll do to me once he does catch me; even though I know he wouldn’t actually harm me, the fear is still there.

After running around for a bit I start to get a bit tired and as soon as I slow down, Levi is on me. He tackles me to the ground, straddling my back, and leans down to my face as he grabs the strands of my hair and pulls my head back to look at him.

“You have one sentence to make up for what you said, or you’re getting punished.”

“What is that punishment?” I know that I’ve just wasted my sentence, but I love messing with Levi so much.

“This.” He leans down closer to my face and licks a massive, slobbery strip up the right side of my face, completely soaking that side of my face. After he’s done, he lets go of my hair and leans back, a satisfied smirk taking over his features. That was quite gross, Levi knows how much I hate that.

“Wow, Levi, of course you just had to go and do that now, didn’t you?” I wait for his smug hum and then turn in his light straddle, making it so that he’s knocked off balance so that I can tackle him to the ground and then turn the tables on him, taking my revenge in the exact same form of what Levi had done to me.

He struggles and tries pushing me away but I’m larger than he is – although not technically stronger – but I’m able to pin his hands down and settle my weight on him, if for at least a short time so that I can exact my revenge on him. Hey, I might hate it being done to myself, but that doesn’t say anything to doing it to others, especially Levi since he’s a bit of a clean freak.

After Levi stops struggling, simply giving up since he’s sees no point in wasting energy, I stop and instead lay on top of him, resting my chin on his chest as I look at him. It’s an uncomfortable position on my neck, but who cares anyway? With a slobber-soaked face – I hadn’t gone easy on him – Levi speaks up.

“Eren,” I hum in smugly in response, “you’re a dead man.” I giggle – I mean laugh manlyish – before being pushed off of Levi and him turning to leave back to the bedroom, no doubt to continue watching his show. “You joining me?” He calls out before turning the corner to the room and I smile broadly before running to catch up.

All I can say is that no, Levi hadn’t gone back to watch his show and that in terms of legs and energy, I guess I could have been considered a dead man by the time Levi was finished with me. Also the biscotti ended up being delicious in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for not having written in so long, I simply haven’t had any will to write recently. But now after having written this, I’m sure that I’ll get back into the swing of things.  
> I hope that you enjoyed this short story that is in fact based on a true story that happened on this past Monday. Of course I had changed the outcome – the chase, face licking and the bedroom activity – but everything else is true.  
> Like and leave a comment on what you think and/or by mistakes!  
> Thank you!


End file.
